10 more iTunes drabbles
by MBInc
Summary: Another set of 10 Sara/Catherine drabbles LJ challenge . WARNING: FEMMESLASH. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Songs aren't mine either.

A/N: An other set of drabbles...Enjoy.

**1. Brand New Day – Forty Foot Echo**

Catherine stared out the window. Rain was pouring down, puddles filling her backyard. A tear fell down her cheek, tracing a path across her skin just like the raindrops tracing a path down the windowpane.

Sara had said she needed time. Needed space.

Wrapping her arms around herself Catherine wished she hadn't reacted so harshly to Sara's words. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

She thought she'd been alone in the kitchen, but suddenly Sara's arms wrapped around her from behind. "It's okay," Sara started quietly. "Tomorrow will be a new day."

**2. Feelin' The Same Way – Norah Jones**

Sara pulled the covers over her head, trying to block out the light that was evading her bedroom. The dream she'd been having had been a very nice one and had been involving a certain strawberry blonde.

But evil rays of sunlight aiming for her eyes had pulled her out of the comfortable dream and now she found herself in a very empty bed in her apartment.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sara muttered as she threw off the covers, sleep –and certainly her dream- nowhere to be found.

**3. The Seeker – The Who**

Sara was working in the garage. Wiping her sweat-covered forehead with the sleeve of her coverall, she stretched her back for a few seconds. She was going over the car's interior meticulously. There had to be evidence.

A single hair. Fibers. Something.

She was going to nail the bastard who decided to attack his own wife and their ten year old daughter and after killing them, buried them in the desert.

Determination was set on her face. After she'd seen the victims in the morgue, she knew she wouldn't rest until she'd find what she was looking for.

**4. Will You Still Love Me – Melissa Etheridge**

"Catherine!" Sara moaned as she fell over the edge, her nails digging into the strawberry blonde's back. Catherine kept her fingers inside her lover.

She could feel Sara's walls spasm around her fingers. "Goddess, I love you, Sara," she whispered against the brunette's lips, then claimed those delicious lips in a passionate kiss.

Sara locked eyes. Neither of them had said those words since they'd gotten back together again.

"Yes, Sara," Catherine continued as she saw the uncertainty in the brunette's dark eyes. "I still love you. I never stopped loving you."

**5. Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere – Dar Williams**

Sara checked her watch. Only four more hours and she'd be on her way back to Vegas. Back home. Where she had a date planned with Catherine.

She smiled as she flipped open her cell phone, and reread the text the strawberry blonde had sent her two days for the umpteenth time.

_You & Me. Your fav. Rest. Sat 8pm. C._

The coughing of the man sitting next to her pulled her back to the present. She had two more hours of seminar ahead of her and she really should pay attention. But all she could think of was Catherine.

She started to type a text message and, as she pushed the send button, she got up, excusing herself to the people sitting in her row as she passed them. She hoped Grissom wouldn't mind filling her in on the recent developments in the field of 'bug techniques' next week.

**6. Our Own Love – Anouk**

Sara was sitting on the back porch, staring up into the sky, looking at the bright starts that covered the dark sky. Catherine walked out and settled behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around Sara, finding her hands and entwining their fingers. "It's getting too cold to sit out here, baby."

"I know," Sara replied as she kept her eyes trained on the stars.

"What were you doing out here anyway," Catherine asked as she nuzzled Sara's neck, taking in her scent.

"Thinking," Sara said.

"About?"

"Us," Sara started as she leaned back against her lover.

"Good thoughts?" Catherine inquired as she rested her chin on Sara's strong shoulder.

Sara nodded slowly, a loving smile settling on her lips. "Definitely."

**7. She's A Rebel – Green Day**

Catherine and Wendy were staring out the window, having full attention for the woman outside.

A motorcyclist had just stopped in the parking lot of the headquarter and from their point they had a nice view on the person who'd just got off her bike. The leather suit didn't hide the fact that the person was a woman. However, it was only until the helmet was removed that they saw it was their colleague.

Sara removed her bandana and shook her head, trying to tame her curly hair. After locking her bike, she headed for the entrance, unzipping her leather jacket to reveal only a dark blue tank top underneath it.

"She's such a rebel," Wendy quipped as she shook her head.

_She's _my_ rebel_, Catherine thought, a big smile gracing her face as she stared at her lover with unabashed lechery.

**8. Spiderwebs – No Doubt**

"Hey, Sara. This is Grissom…Gil," the voice on her answering machine said. "Listen I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Delete," Sara said as she pushed said button on the machine.

"Who was that, babes?" another voice said from the doorway.

Sara turned round to face her lover. "Grissom."

Catherine nodded. She knew the man hadn't given up his mission to ask Sara out yet. She walked over to the brunette and linked her hands behind Sara's neck. "I think it is time we tell the team about us."

Sara nodded before leaning in and kissing the strawberry blonde slowly. "I think so too."

**9. If You're Not Scared – K's Choice**

I look at you as you're walking straight towards me. How can you be so sure of this all? Of Us? I'm afraid to ask. I'm afraid you might walk away. But you, you seem so certain of this. Of us. There is no doubt in your dark eyes.

It all goes by so fast. Before I know it I hear you say "I do."

Then it's my turn. I don't want to ruin this, but I'm scared. Though only until we lock eyes again. The look of love in your brown eyes takes all my doubts away. "I do," I whisper.

Then you lean in and kiss me passionately. "I love you, Catherine," you mutter against my lips.

**10. I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm – Billie Holiday**

Sara quickly shut the door behind her. "Damn it's cold out there," she muttered as she placed the bag filled with groceries on the table before she pulled off her coat and hung it on the rack.

As she walked into the living room area of the cabin, she was enveloped in warmth, both from the fire going on in the fireplace, but also from the woman she loved, standing near the fire, in only a bathrobe.

"Come here, babes," Catherine said, her voice hoarse.

Sara did as she was told and stopped in front of the strawberry blonde who immediately wrapped her arms around Sara's body. "I know ways to get you warm, Sara," Catherine whispered into her lover's ear, sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
